


Taste of Summer

by LadyHeliotrope, LunaP999



Series: Sing a Song of Snanger Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Picnic, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Still carrying her work folio and umbrella, she followed the subtle little arrows that led her from the front door to the back yard. Her eyes lit up at the sight she found...Prompts from Hearts and Cauldrons make for cute fun short stories :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Sing a Song of Snanger Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803424
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members, His is the Snark That Heals and Hers is the Heart That Holds, Severus Snape Lives!





	Taste of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebarsofhisplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebarsofhisplight/gifts).



Still carrying her work folio and umbrella, she followed the subtle little arrows that led her from the front door to the back yard. Her eyes lit up at the sight she found: a checkered blanket under a tree, lanterns and fairy-lights dazzlingly bright against the blue darkness of late September twilight, and a picnic hamper in the middle of it all. There even was a cake sitting on a white wooden stand, protected under a beautiful cut-glass cover.

“You sweet, ridiculous man.” She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders and approached the beautiful setting. As she did so, she felt a sudden gust of warm humidity, as if she’d suddenly stepped into a bubble of hot July evening.

She took off the cloak, then peeled off her jumper, then settled down upon one of the pillows placed there under the olive tree.

“My lady.” He emerged from the shadows, looking shy. His eyes were soft as he took in the sight of her in a tight-fitting green work dress, and a tongue passed over his thin lips. “You are extraordinary. Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” she breathed, and opened her arms to welcome him there. He dropped to his knees and leaned into the warmth she carried, and while he remained stiff, she knew he would unravel slowly the rest of the night. She’d make sure his poor tight muscles would have the opportunity to fully _relax_ if she had anything to say about it. “How did you know I always wanted a summer birthday?”

“You mentioned it at Christmas a few years back,” he murmured, a small chuckle shaking his body for the slightest second. “You told me the story of having invited everyone in your elementary class to a party, and all of their parents called yours and said they wouldn’t come - because it was a school night.” 

“And how I was jealous of Jessie from down the block,” Hermione replied, filling in the blanks of her memory. As usual, she was impressed at how spooky Severus’ memory could be sometimes.

“Damn the girl,” her husband agreed, patting her shoulder and releasing himself from her. “With her swimming pool and everything.”

“It was so beautiful,” Hermione reflected, then smiled up at him. He seemed to be waiting for her approval, and one strand of hair slipped down his cheek as he lowered his head. He pulled off his own cloak and jumper, revealing a tight waistcoat and rolled-up shirtsleeves.

“There isn’t a swimming pool, I hope you don’t mind. I thought the neighbors might have a bit much to say about that showing up overnight.”

She smiled at the thought of Mrs. Whiskle across the way having a fit about it, sending yet another letter to the city councilman regarding the strange happenings in the Granger-Snape backyard. They’d not even been there a year, so Hermione agreed - it was best not to confound the poor old woman more than was strictly necessary. 

“Next year, however,” Severus murmured in a promise, and leaned in to kiss her. “I’ll do it properly. Dig the hole one weekend, lay the foundation the next, and so forth.”

The idea of Severus breaking his back for the sake of fulfilling a silly childhood fantasy? It made her smile sadly. “Just don’t hurt yourself again, if you don’t mind.”

He chuckled. “I won’t do the labor manually, my dear. I learned my lesson with regards to that.”

She sighed in some relief.

“But even so,” Severus continued, a subtle glint in his eye as he served her a slice of strawberry cake, “it wouldn’t be nearly so difficult as the work you’ll have in the near future.”

Hermione furrowed her brows, then took a bite. “What’s that?”

The spot of color on his cheeks was telling. “With regards to…bearing progeny…”

The obtuse way he described it made her blink once, and then all of a sudden she realized what he was saying.

“You’re ready,” she breathed, and put her plate and fork down to take him wholly into her arms. “You’re finally ready.”

“With reservations, but yes, I am willing,” he agreed, rubbing her shoulder as she rocked him back and forth. “I didn’t want to agree until I caught myself dreaming of it. Fatherhood, I mean.” He sounded so awkward, and Hermione’s heart melted as surely as the heat was melting the icing on her cake.

“I just hope,” he added, with a swallow of strong emotions, “that I’ll be a good enough parent.”

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione breathed, feeling lost and sad. “You exceed all of my expectations as a husband. You certainly will be an outstanding father.”

He swallowed again, and nodded, and pressed another kiss on her cheek before withdrawing. “You’d best finish your cake,” he added, his lips twisting into a wicked half-smile. “This is only the beginning of our plans for the evening.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, and at the telling smirk in his eye, she giggled like a schoolgirl. “I feel so spoiled.” 

He didn’t have an answer to that, but accepted her hand when she offered it. 

“Best birthday ever,” she said, and he finally seemed to relax, tension rushing out of him in a deep exhale. 

He just kissed her again, and the flavor of strawberry and vanilla icing on his tongue made her appreciate this final, thoughtful taste of summer. 

  
_A beautiful drawing by @[LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999) (thanks lovey!!!!!) _  
  


* * *

  
  
Here is the photo prompt for this fic and drawing, from [thebarsofhisplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebarsofhisplight/pseuds/thebarsofhisplight): 


End file.
